TWILIGHT: HERO CLASH!
by Talos Angel
Summary: Jacob is sick and tired of Edward Cullen being with his personal love, Bella Swan, so he challenges Edward to a fight to decide who gets to be her boyfriend once and for all!


TWILIGHT: HERO CLASH

CHAPTER ONE: THE STRUGGLE!

-"Damn that Edward Cullen! Damn him to hell!" Jacob thought; he saw those two together again, and it made him sick to the stomach! "It's just not fair!" Jacob shouted in his mind, "He abandoned her in a time of need, and when I try to comfort her loss, he just shows up out of nowhere and takes her away! Damn him!" Jacob couldn't handle it any longer; he WOULD get Bella Swan back, or die tryin'! After a few moments, Jacob got up from his lunch table seat, and began to walk slowly towards Edward Cullen and Bella Swan.

-Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were talking to each other at a table in the cafeteria about vampires. "So...why don't you burn up in sunlight again?" Bella asked curiously. "Well, "Edward Cullen explained, "I don't know for sure, but I think it has something to do with the gigantic amount of high SPF sunscreen we always have on, also explaining why we sparkle!" He joked! "Oh, you card!" Bella laughed. They moved closer to each other, but then Jacob came, and pointed at Edward Cullen and shouted "YOU!" "Me what?" Edward asked puzzled. "I challenge you to a fight, to see which one of us truly deserves to be with Bella Swan!" "Jacob, you-" Bella Swan was about to continue, but Edward Cullen stopped her, "Sure...we can fight after school in the woods." He calmly replied. "Fine! See you there, glitter-butt!" Jacob angrily replied back. After Jacob left, Bella asked, "Ed, are you crazy?" "Don't worry, my sweet, "Edward said reassuringly, "I won't lose to him...I am too strong to lose to him!" Bella Swan knew that Edward Cullen had something planned...

CHAPTER TWO: THE BATTLE!

-After school, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan went into the forest, only to see that Jacob was already there. "I see you aren't such a big wuss after all, twinkle-toes!" Jacob taunted to Edward Cullen. "And here I was, thinking you would chicken out," Edward Cullen taunted back. Jacob was angry! He began to swell up and turn flaming red! "Don't burst on me, furface!" Edward Cullen further insulted. Bella Swan hopped back, as Jacob flew in and hit Edward Cullen with a force that knocked him through several trees! "Don't count your eggs before they hatch, poser-ass!" Jacob shouted triumphantly, only for Edward to fly back and hit Jacob with an equally devastating blow! "Take your own advice, goddamn furry!" Edward Cullen shouted back! They both flung themselves high speed at each other, they started punching and kicking each other really, really fast! Bella Swan had a hard time keeping track of the fighting, because they seemed to be in one spot one second, and then disappeared to another spot in a flash of circles and lines! They finally stopped after their fists collided, knocking them both into backflips before they landed on their feet.

-There was a brief second where they didn't do anything; they just looked up and stared at each other. "I'll admit; you're damn good," Edward Cullen whispered loudly to Jacob, "But it takes more than THAT!" Edward Cullen jumped into the air, then fired a bunch of purple energy balls out of his hands at Jacob, and they exploded! The explosions spread a lot of dust all around where Jacob was, so Bella and Edward couldn't see him. Edward Cullen smirked, content with his victory. It was a premature celebration however, because Jacob flew out of the dust cloud and punched Edward Cullen so hard that it sent him flying backwards, and then Jacob flew after him really fast to punch him again! When Jacob reached Edward Cullen, Edward disappeared in a flash of lines and circles, and appeared behind Jacob, and kicked him into the ground very hard! Jacob then burst from the ground, and shouted "AAAAAHHHH!" And fired a bunch of blue-coloured energy balls at Edward, knocking him out of the sky to the ground. As Jacob stood there panting, Edward Cullen slowly got up and looked at Jacob.

CHAPTER THREE: EDWARD'S SECRET WEAPON!

-"Like I said, you're damn good for a lycan!" Edward shouted, "but even a lycan...Is no match...For a GOD!" Edward yelled at the top of his lungs! "What the hell do you mean, MCR wannabe?" Jacob shouted back, but he did not even need an answer, as Edward Cullen clenched his fists and started shouting "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The ground shook like a magnitude 10 earthquake; the ground started to split open, trees fell over like twigs, and Edward Cullen was surrounded in a fiery hot aura! Edward emitted one final scream before his hair turned a shiny, golden blonde, and became spiky sharp like the back of a hedgehog, and his biceps were practically bursting through his shirt! "Witness the power that no other vampire in history could possibly comprehend!" Edward Cullen screamed in a god-like echoey voice! Jacob stumbled backwards; he had never even heard of such a monstrosity before! Jacob was about 30 meters away from Edward Cullen, yet he could still feel an immense amount of power being emitted from Edward Cullen's body; it was almost as if Jacob was fighting the sun itself! "What the hell IS he?" Jacob thought panicking to himself! Bella Swan looked on. She knew that Edward Cullen was a vampire, but she had no idea he could be such a powerful monster when he wanted to be! "I must not let him demoralize me!" Jacob thought to himself, "Bella Swan does not want to be with a coward; I must fight!"

-Jacob rushed full speed at Edward Cullen, but Edward knocked him flying through several trees with one swat of his hand! "Face it Jakey; this fight is out of your league. Just give up and I won't kill you!" Edward shouted at Jacob. "I WILL NEVER ALLOW BELLA TO FALL FOR THE LIKES OF YOU!" Jacob yelled back, before rushing at Edward Cullen while shooting blue energy balls! The blue energy balls burst harmlessly onto Edward Cullen's now monstrously huge abs, and Edward Cullen simply grabbed Jacob and pulverized him into the dirt! "Seriously, "Edward warned, "you are going to get yourself killed!" Jacob didn't listen, and instead flew out of the dirt straight at Edward Cullen. As Edward flung another punch, Jacob disappeared into another burst of circles and lines, and appeared behind Edward Cullen! Jacob punched Edward's back a lot, but it didn't seem to do much; in fact, Jacob could swear it hurt his own hands more than Edward Cullen's back. Edward Cullen then grabbed Jacob by the stomach, and flung him away with more purple energy, which exploded him into the ground! "ED! That's enough!" Bella shouted, but then she noticed something in the crater where Jacob was!

CHAPTER FOUR: JACOB'S RETALIATION!

-Jacob barely managed to stand up, and he glared at Edward Cullen! "I'm amazed you could stand up at this point, "Edward Cullen laughed, "Most would have died long ago in that fight!" Jacob foamed at the mouth. "I...am NOT...going...TO...LOSE!" Jacob shouted back at Edward Cullen! "Just try to convince yourself that, Jake!" Edward Cullen taunted. Jacob slowly clenched his fists, then rose them halfway into the air. He was quiet at first, but then his shout got louder and louder! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "What the F-" Edward Cullen was about to say, but then a massive wave of power flung him off his feet...yet...Jacob didn't shoot any energy balls whatsoever! As Jacob screamed, He was surrounded by a gigantic fiery aura, and an even bigger earthquake started up! The trees started to float up in the air, and fire and lava came out of the split earth! As thunder and lightning struck all around Jacob, Richter scales and giger counters in town all started to short circuit and explode! "There must be a gigantic amount of power nearby!" One of the scientists said! Jacob's hair started to turn from jet black to the same shiny, gold-blonde as Edward Cullen's hair, and Jacob's muscles grew to a size that rivaled that of any steroid abuser and body builder combined! Jacob let out one final howl, as a wave of power, once again, knocked Edward Cullen off of his feet! As Edward Cullen got up, he saw that Jacob was standing there, glaring at him, shrouded in a golden aura with golden lightning going around him occasionally. Jacob smirked, "Sure, a lycan stands no chance against a god," Jacob yelled, "but how does a god stack up against ANOTHER GOD?"

-Edward Cullen was very nervous; he thought that he was the only person in the entire world to be able to do something like that! Not only did Jacob increase his power beyond human comprehension, but also beyond vampire comprehension as well! "I-I-IMPOSSIBLE!" Edward Cullen thought to himself, "His power...is it greater than my own?" Bella Swan was still watching, and she saw that Jacob became very powerful! It looked like Edward Cullen was going to win the fight, but now Jacob looked like he had the upper hand! Jacob wasted no time in flying at Edward Cullen and punching him into orbit! Jacob flew after Edward Cullen, and then they started fighting in outer space! They fought each other while flying past Saturn, Neptune, Pluto, and even Alpha Centauri! Jacob finally punched Edward Cullen back to Earth, and he hit the ground so hard, that he went plowing through the center of the earth, and flew out of the ground on the other side! After Edward Cullen flew back to the right side of the planet, Jacob snuck up behind him and started punching and kicking Edward Cullen HARD, and flung him into the ground again! "So...ready to give up yet, glittery man?" Jacob taunted to Edward Cullen! Edward Cullen slowly and painfully stood up and glared at Jacob!

CHAPTER FIVE: BATTLE FINALE!

-Edward Cullen had a venomous and hateful look in his eyes when looking at Jacob! "You haven't won yet, you canine bastard!" Edward Cullen screamed! "Dude! Just chill and admit that I won," Jacob laughed, "Then maybe I won't kill you!" Edward Cullen flew up higher in the air than Jacob, and began to build up a colossal amount of purple energy in his hands! "Oh! I get it!" Jacob shouted, "Your ultimate attack!" Jacob then began to build an equally large amount of blue energy in his hands! "Stop it, you guys!" Bella Swan shouted, "You're going to destroy the whole damn planet! The whole universe is going to die!" Neither Edward Cullen nor Jacob listened, and they yelled "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" They both released their energy blasts as gigantic beams that collided with each other, and were pushing against each other! The beams pushed back and forth, but were generally in the same spot of the beam! The "beam fight" was clearly a stalemate; they were both equally powerful!

-Bella Swan the saw that they were both building up energy in their bodies, almost as if they both planned on firing another beam! "Seriously! STOP!" Bella Swan screamed at the top of her lungs! her screams were done in vein, however, as the sound of the beams was drowning out the sound of Bella's voice! They both fired an enormous burst of extra energy through the beam, and when they collided, the burst in a gigantic fiery nuclear explosion that was a million times brighter and more powerful than the sun itself! Jacob and Edward Cullen were flung backwards as the explosion engulfed everything else within a 100 kilometer radius! when the explosion cleared, all either of them saw was the charred, black plains that used to be the town and the forest. They both flew over to Bella Swan, shouting "Bella! I won! I won!" Not only were they both alive, but Bella Swan was now a toasted, charred skeleton! "NOOOOOOOOOOO! BELLAAAAAAAA!" They both yelled, looking at the skeleton! They both fell down and started crying; they fought each other so viciously and with so much power and hatred, that they killed their love, Bella Swan, and the entire town, in that struggle.

Isn't that sad?

THE END!

P.S: I love DBZ!


End file.
